Stiles Stilinski (OC)
by PLLTVDTEENWOLFxxx
Summary: Lauren, the new girl, comes to Beacon Hills. But what happens when she meets the cute and sarcastic Stiles? Read to find out! Also on Wattpad Username: PLLANDTEENWOLFLOVER
1. Chapter 1

**This story starts at season 3.**

I opened my new bedroom door. When I got inside, I looked around. It was a pretty big room. I sighed and walked to the window. I stared down at the quiet street. My parents decided that it would be good if we moved to another place. I was bullied a lot at the school in Virginia. My parents and I hoped that I could make a new fresh start.

"Lauren, you all right? "My mom asked, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah. I guess so." I sighed.

"Good. Are you ready for your first day to school?" My mom asked worried.

"Yes, mom. Seriously. I'm gonna be fine. I mean, it's a new city, a new school and hopefully I also make some new friends." I smiled.

"I hope so too. Why don't you get a good night's sleep before you go to school? Allright?" My mom asked me.

"Yeah. I think that's a good idea. Good night." I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Goodnight." My mother said and she closed my bedroom door.

I sighed and moved to my bed. I was too lazy to get my pajamas. So I just went straight to bed. Tomorrow was gonna be a fun day. I hope...

The Next Day:

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I turned over, because I didn't wanna leave my then I remembered what day it was and I got excited. I jumped happy out of my bed and went over to my closet to pick out the clothes for the day. When I was done getting ready, I walked downstairs and saw my parents sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good morning, honey."My dad said and I gave him a kiss.

"Good morning." I smiled happily.

"Well, someone's in a good mood." My mother laughs.

"Yeah, I am." I smiled.

It was quiet for a while when I put the books in my bag and grabbed some lunch money.

"Should I take you to school?" My dad asks.

"Yeah. That would be great." I say.

The car ride wasn't very long. The school was 5 minutes from my house. When we drove into the parking lot, there were a lot of people. I saw a lot of fancy cars and motors standing.

"Lauren, I love you, but are you gonna get out of the car?" My dad laughs.

"Oh, yeah, of course. Haha. Thanks for the ride, dad. Love you." I gave him a quick peck and got out of the car.

I smiled and looked up to the school building. I got my confidence on and walked inside. I asked where the principal's office was to a teacher. He pointed me in the directions and I walked over there. I saw two boys lurking around the corner and watching on the principal.

I wanted to get in so I cleared my throat. The boys turned around. They were kinda cute. One of them had black hair and puppy eyes. He was hot. But the other guy was a god He had cute moles, nice hair and really beautiful eyes.

"Hi." I said dreamy. "Um, is this the principal's office?"

"Yeah. It is." The god said. "Are you new?"

"Yeah. I moved here from Virginia. My name is Lauren."

"Oh, cool. I'm Stiles and this is my best friend Scott." He pointed to his friend.

"Hi." I smiled. "Well, I need to go in here now. Bye." I got into the principal's office and closed the door.

The principal was sitting into a chair and sighed.

"Who are you?" He said with his Australian accent.

"I'm Lauren Matthews. I just moved here from Virginia." I said nervously.

He moved over to his desk to get my timetable. When I looked around the office, I saw different kinds of swords hanging on the wall. What a weird principal.

"Okay. Well, here's your timetable." He handed me it. "Do you think you're old enough to find your own classes or do you need some help?" He asked me in a baby voice.

He clearly didn't like to go, Lauren!

"No, I think I can find it myself, but thanks for your help. It was very useful." I smiled at him sarcastically and walked out of the office. I looked at my timetable and I saw that my first class was English. Not too bad, at least it isn't math! I'm terrible at math. I looked at the direction boards and went over to room 332. I walked in and saw the two boys from earlier. Stiles waved at me and pointed to a chair next to him. I smiled and walked over. The teacher wasn't here yet, so they didn't knew I was late. I took my seat next to Stiles.

"Hey. Now I get to see you everyday." He winked.

I blushed and felt my knees getting weak. Oh, my God! Why is he so hot? While I was dreaming about Stiles, all of our phones started ringing at the same time. What is this? Pretty Little Liars? I was gonna scream if we all got a text from A. It was my favorite tv show after all. Then a young woman walked into the class. She started to read something off of her cellphone.

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway, leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." The woman read aloud.

I looked at the woman. She sent all of us a text with the same message. Who the hell was this woman? Does she think she's cool now, when she's using cellphones?

"This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone."

Never mind, she lost all her "coolness".

"Oh, and we also have a new student." She pointed at me. "Lauren, do you want to introduce yourself?"

"Sure." I sighed nervously. "My name is Lauren Matthews. I moved here from Virginia with my parents. I have 1 sister, but she's 23 and she already moved out and I guess that's it." I said shyly.

"Okay, thanks 's get started. I want you guys to make exercises 1 till 5 in your book. In silence please." She said as she walked over to the board.

I started to work on the exercises. It was easy for me. I really liked English and I was fairly good at it. I saw the weird principal walk in. He whispered something to Ms Blake.

"Mr. Mccall?" She motioned at Scott for him to come over. He grabbed his stuff and walked out with Ms Blake.

"What did he do?" I asked Stiles.

"I don't know. Scott didn't get the best grades last year, so maybe it's about that."Stiles shrugged.

"Okay." I smiled.

Ms Blake walked in again and we went back to work. She wrote something on the board. I caught Stiles looking at me. I looked back and smiled. He smiled back. Then something hit the window. I looked outside and saw that there was blood on the window. Everyone looked outside and saw that a lot of birds were flying in the sky.

Ms Blake walked to the window and the birds started to come closer and closer to the classroom. Then all of a sudden everyone of those birds smashed against the window. The window started to break and the birds got started to scream and got down on the floor. Stiles rushed over to me and put me on the ground. The birds were biting everyone and started to fly around.

Some birds flew back outside and some of them laid dead on the floor. I noticed that I was crying.

"Someone call the police." Ms Blake said. She was too scared to do anything. A guy started to comfort her and another called the police.

"Hey, are you okay?"Stiles wrapped an arm around me.

"No, not really. What the hell was that?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

He hugged me and the tears started to fall.

"Hey, it's okay." He rubbed my back.

I only knew him for a couple of hours, but I already felt like he was the person who I could come to in hard times. I hugged him back. Then the police started to walk in. A police officer walked over to Stiles and me.

"Hey, are you okay?"He asked worried.

"Yeah, dad. I'm fine. I swear." Stiles sighed and hugged his dad.

So his dad was the sheriff.

"Um dad, this is Lauren. She's new." Stiles introduced me.

"Hi Lauren. Nice to meet you."

"Hi, nice to meet you too." I said while we shook hands.

"I gotta look for evidence. Wait here." Sheriff said and walked to the corner of the classroom.

Stiles saw Ms Blake very shocked, so he walked over to her.

"Ms Blake? You okay?" He asked.

He truly cared about everyone. I smiled to myself.

Ms Blake nodded but kept staring into nothingness. Stiles pulled a feather out of her hair. He walked back to me and smiled. Then my dad came rushing to the door.

"Lauren!" Dad yelled and ran over to me. "Oh, my God, honey! Are you okay?" He looked at me and then at Stiles suspiciously.

"I'm fine, dad." I hugged him.

"Come on, let's go home." He pulled me towards the door.

"Okay, I'm coming. You can go and I'll be right behind you." I smiled at him.

Dad looked at Stiles and then he nodded. "Not too long, honey."

I nodded. I walked back to Stiles.

"So, that was your dad." He said while he gulped.

"Yeah, I know. He's a real drama queen." I laughed.

"Yeah, and gives really good death glares." He said afraid.

"Haha, yeah, he's really protective of me." I said.

There was a silence.

"I should go, but Stiles, thank you." I smiled at him.

"For what?" He looked at me

"Everything." I smiled at him and walked away to the car.

 **Hi guys, can you please comment on what you want to happen with this story, if u like it or not, critics, anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was doing some homework in my room, when my phone went off. I looked at the caller ID and saw a number I didn't recognize.

"Hello?" I answered it confused.

"Hi." I heard Stiles' voice. "It's Stiles."

"Oh, hey Stiles. How do you got my number?" I asked him.

"There are perks for when your dad's the sheriff." He said and I'm pretty sure he had a smug smile on his face.

I laughed. "So what's up?" I asked him curiously.

"Well, Scott and I are going to a party from someone I went to nursery school with. I've known her for a long time, and do you maybe want to come with.

I ignored the fact that he said it was a girl, but I was bored anyways so I agreed to come and I hung up. I needed to find the perfect outfit. I settled with a pink shirt and blue jeans.

When I was ready I headed over to the address Stiles gave me. I was right on time, because I saw Stiles and Scott heading over to the house as well. When they saw me, they walked over to me.

"Hey, Lauren. You look beautiful." Stiles smiled.

"Thank you, Stiles." We both looked into each others eyes and smiled.

Scott cleared his throat. We broke our contact.

"All right. Here's the house. Let's go in." Stiles led us to a house.

"Okay, Lauren. Scott needs to get over this girl and he needs to score tonight. Okay? So we are going to help him." Stiles said to me.

"Haha. Okay, Scott. You're gonna score tonight." I hit him on the shoulder and laughed.

"Yeah." He said nervously.

We went inside and saw a lot of people.

"Stiles!" A girl with blonde hair yelled and came over to us.

"Hey." Stiles said. "There's the birthday gi-"

He got cut of because she kissed him. My mouth dropped and I tried to hide my tears.

"So glad that you made it." She looked at me and smiled a devilish smile.

"Yeah, me too. This is Scott and that's Lauren." He introduced us.

"Come upstairs with me and come pick out a bottle of wine." She said to him, while still holding his hands.

"Well, I'm kinda here with Scott and Lauren, and they don't know anybody else here, so..." Stiles said and looked over to me, not knowing what to do.

"That's all right. We can have fun here as well. Come on." She dragged him with her to the kitchen and we followed.

Scott tried to hit on a girl but not with any succes. Stiles was still with Heather, I learned her name because it was on a poster in the living room. I hated this girl, not because she liked Stiles, but because she was just so fond of herself. Okay, maybe because she liked Stiles. Stiles walked over to me.

"Hey, Lauren." He said.

"I think I'm gonna go home." I said and walked to the door.

"Huh, what. Wait. Lauren" He grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Why are you leaving?"

"Well, because maybe you are to occupied right now with that bimbo." I told him, while not to sound jealous. It didn't work.

"Are you jealous?" He asked me with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not jealous, Stiles. I just think that you can do better than that." I said and I opened the door.

"Like who?" He asked me.

I turned around. "Good night, Stiles." I walked out of the door and tried to hold back my tears.

When I got in my car, all the tears came out. I can't believe I am already crying over a boy I just met. But I already like him so much. I tried to put myself together and drove home.

The next day:

I walked in my next class. Stiles was already sitting there and I tried to avoid him as much as possible. I sat in front of the classroom, so that I couldn't see him.

Coach walked in and slammed a book on his desk. "The stock market is based on two principles. What are they?" He asked.

Scott was the only one who raised his hand.

"Yes Mccall, you can go to the bathroom." Coach said rolling his eyes. "Anybody else?"

"No, Coach, I know the answer." Scott said seriously.

Coach started to laugh and I turned around to see Scott's face.

"Oh, you're serious." Coach said surprised.

"Yes, risk and reward." Scott told him.

"Wow! Who are you and what have you done to Mccall? Don't answer that, I like you better." Coach got closer to Scott's table and Scott smiled. "I like you better. Does anybody have a quarter? A quarter?"

"Yep." Stiles said and got a quarter out of his pocket. I turned around and then I saw that instead of a quarter, a condom fell out.

"Stilinski, I, uh, think you dropped this. And congratulations." He told Stiles while he picked up the condom and gave it back to Stiles.

Stiles turned red and locked eyes with me. I grabbed my things and ran out of the classroom.

"Lauren, wait!" Stiles ran after me.

I ran to the bathroom but Stiles stopped me.

"Lauren, wait. Please. Why are you mad?" He asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"Why am I mad? Why do you think? You slept with Heather." I said with tears in my eyes.

"I didn't sleep with her. Okay, I swear to god." He said while stroking my arms.

"Well, then what was a condom doing in your pocket?" I asked not believing him.

"Uh.. I-I-I." He stammered.

"Right." I sighed and ran into the bathroom. I cried my eyes out, until a girl walked in. I knew her name was Lydia. She was the most popular girl in school and now she saw me cry. Great.

"Honey, are you all right?" She asked me.

She seemed sincere, but I didn't wanna tell her everything.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said wiping my tears away.

"No, you're not. Tell me. What's wrong?" She walked over to me.

"Well, I liked a boy, but he slept with someone else. But we're not dating so he doesn't get why I'm mad." I said to Lydia.

"Oh, honey. It's gonna be all right." She hugged me and we stayed like that for a couple of seconds.

"Thanks." I backed away.

"I'm Lydia, by the way." She smiled.

"I'm Lauren. I'm new here." I smiled back.

"Well, I have a free period right now, and I'm going to study at the library with my friend Allison. Do you want to join us?"

Um, no. I think I'm going home. But thanks, tho." I said to her.

"Of course. Anytime. Here's my number, if you ever need to talk." Lydia said while writing down her number on a paper.

"Thanks." I smiled and walked out of the girl's bathroom.

I walked outside and over to my car. I drove home. My parents weren't home. They were at work, but they also had a date night. My mom had left me a note and some money on the kitchen counter. I could order something tonight. I took a quick shower and did some homework. When I was watching tv, the doorbell rang. I walked over to the door and opened it. Stiles was standing there with two pizza boxes.

"Uh, hi. Are you hungry?" He smiled.

"Not really, Stiles." I was hungry as hell. I just wanted to order some pizza.

"Oh, okay. Well, can we still talk?" He asked.

I sighed. I motioned for him to come in and led him to the kitchen. I sat on the coach and he put the pizza boxes on the counter. I stood there and he looked at me.

"What? You wanted to talk. So talk." I knew I was rude to him, but he really hurt me.

"Yeah. Um, I made a mistake last night. And I realized that we don't really know each other. And I want to get to know you. So I'll go first."

"Stiles, what are you doing?" I sighed.

"I'm Stiles. I'm 17. My dad is the sheriff of Beacon Hills. My mother died. My best friend is Scott. I play in the lacrosse team, although coach does't let me play often. I like to watch movies and play video games. Now it's your turn." He smiled at me.

"Stiles, this doesn't make up for what you did." I said to him with an angry look on my face.

"I know, Lauren. Okay. But I swear nothing happened."

"Yeah, but it almost did, didn't it?"

He didn't answer.

"You wanted to, right? Stiles you-?"

"YES! Allright. Is that what you want me to say?!" He yelled

I stared at him and didn't know what to say.

"Lauren, please. What do you want me to say or do? How can I make up for this? Please, just tell m-."

I shut him up by kissing him. Full on the lips. Stiles kissed me back.

I had never kissed a boy before. It felt really good. I backed away.

"Wow." He smiled.

"Was it that bad?" I asked nervously.

"No, no. But was that your first kiss?" He asked me looking into my eyes.

I nodded and looked away.

"Do you want to try it again?" He asked me softly.

I nodded and this time he leaned in and started to kiss me. I kissed him back. Our tongues intwined together and then we heard the door open. We backed away fast. My parents came into the kitchen. Stiles and I stood there awkwardly.

"Oh, hi. Who's this, Lauren." My mother asked me with a smug smile on her face.

"Uh, mom. This is Stiles. And dad, you've met him already." I said nervously.

"Yes. I did." My dad said again with a dead glare.

"Stiles came over for dinner." I told my parents.

"I should probably go home now." Stiles looked at me.

"Yeah, sure." I said a little bit disappointed. "I walk you out."

Me and Stiles walked over to the door. He opened it and I walked outside to his car.

"Well, goodbye." He smiled.

"Bye." I smiled back.

"Um, Lauren. I wanted to stay longer, but you're parents were there." He said shy.

"No, I get it. I'm not mad." I laughed.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed me softly on the lips.

It was a short kiss. Stiles walked to his jeep and drove away. I walked back into the house, and then into the kitchen. My parents were talking about something. When my mom saw me, she smiled at me.

"Ooh, Lauren. Who was that cute boy?" She laughed.

"It's Stiles. He's a guy from school. He's really nice." I said neutrally.

"Nice. More than nice?" She had a smirk on her face.

"I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." I laughed and walked back upstairs.

Today was perfect. I had my first kiss and maybe even my first boyfriend. Oh shit. Is he my boyfriend now? Do I kiss him tomorrow when I'm at school? Oh, my God. I thought about all of those things when I laid in bed and then I went to sleep.

 **Okay, guys. I know the kiss part was from Stalia. But I'm 100% Stydia. This isn't a Stydia story btw. It's also no love triangle. Just Stiles and Lauren. But there's a lot of drama for them ahead. 'Cause Lauren doesn't know about the supernatural yet...**


End file.
